Even in a situation that a stationary display device such as a television receiver cannot be made use of, an image can be provided to a user.
In such a configuration, a game device base unit is connected to an external network, and a terminal device receives data from the external network through the game device base unit. Therefore, in order to have the terminal device display the data from the external network, both of the game device base unit and the terminal device should be in a power-ON state.
In another aspect, in having some application executed in a game device base unit through a terminal device, a series of operations of having a game device base unit display executable applications and making selection is necessary.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a first information processing terminal which can be connected to an external network and a second information processing terminal which receives data from the external network through the first information processing terminal. The first information processing terminal stands by in a sleep mode, and when a predetermined condition is satisfied, it cancels the sleep mode and transmits the data from the external network to the second information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal stands by in the sleep mode, and cancels the sleep mode when the predetermined condition is satisfied and obtains the data from the external network.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal cancels the sleep mode based on information from a time counter.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal transmits to the second information processing terminal, second data obtained by editing first data received from the external network.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal generates the second data based on information held in the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal generates the second data based on history of past processing information in the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, in the sleep mode, an information processing portion of the first information processing terminal is in a power saving state.
In the exemplary embodiment, in the sleep mode, electric power supply to an information processing portion of the first information processing terminal is cut off.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal also stands by in the sleep mode.
In the exemplary embodiment, in the sleep mode, an information processing portion of the second information processing terminal is in a power saving state.
In the exemplary embodiment, in the sleep mode, electric power supply to an information processing portion of the second information processing terminal is cut off.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal includes a communication portion capable of processing data from the second information processing terminal even in the sleep mode, and the second information processing terminal includes a communication portion capable of processing data from the first information processing terminal even in the sleep mode.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal informs a user of reception of data from the first information processing terminal when the second information processing terminal receives the data from the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data received from the external network includes data on an application executable in the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal has no image display portion.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal returns to the sleep mode after the first information processing terminal transmits the data from the external network to the second information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal can obtain the data from the external network only through the first information processing terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by one or more processors of an information processing terminal which can be connected to an external network. The information processing program causes the processors to have another information processing terminal receive data from the external network through the information processing terminal, and to stand by in a sleep mode and cancel the sleep mode when a predetermined condition is satisfied and transmit the data from the external network to another information processing terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed in an information processing terminal which can be connected to an external network. The information processing method includes having another information processing terminal receive data from the external network through the information processing terminal, and standing by in a sleep mode, and canceling the sleep mode when a predetermined condition is satisfied and transmitting the data from the external network to another information processing terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing terminal which can be connected to an external network. The information processing terminal has another information processing terminal receive data from the external network through the information processing terminal, and stands by in a sleep mode, and cancels the sleep mode when a predetermined condition is satisfied and transmits the data from the external network to another information processing terminal.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a first information processing terminal and a second information processing terminal capable of communicating with the first information processing terminal. The second information processing terminal displays a first menu screen based on menu information which includes information on selectable contents and is obtained in advance from the first information processing terminal, and transmits, in response to selection by a user on the first menu screen, an instruction indicating a selected content to the first information processing terminal. The first information processing terminal directly launches, upon receiving the instruction from the second information processing terminal before launch, the selected content in response to the instruction.
In the exemplary embodiment, the user can directly launch the content in a single operation on the first menu screen.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal obtains the menu information while the first information processing terminal is in an OFF state and/or in a sleep mode.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal generates the menu information based on information held in the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal generates the menu information based on history of past processing information in the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal generates the menu information using data from an external network.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal can display a second menu screen different from the first menu screen provided by the first information processing terminal after launch.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing terminal can directly display the second menu screen over the first menu screen.
In the exemplary embodiment, data on an external network can directly be accessed on the first menu screen.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first menu screen includes a piece of advertisement information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal informs a user of reception of the menu information from the first information processing terminal when the second information processing terminal receives the menu information from the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal displays a screen different from the first menu screen for giving a notification of reception of the menu information from the first information processing terminal when the first information processing terminal receives the menu information from the first information processing terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing terminal is able to make selection between a mode in which image information received from the first information processing terminal is displayed as it is and a mode in which image information received from the first information processing terminal is stored and a display image is constructed using the stored image information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the contents include an application.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by one or more processors of an information processing terminal capable of communicating with another information processing terminal. Another information processing terminal displays a first menu screen based on menu information which includes information on selectable contents and is obtained in advance from the first information processing terminal and transmits, in response to selection by a user on the first menu screen, an instruction indicating a selected content to the information processing terminal. The information processing program causes the one or more processors to directly launch, upon receiving the instruction from another information processing terminal before launch, the selected content in response to the instruction.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed in an information processing terminal capable of communicating with another information processing terminal. Another information processing terminal displays a first menu screen based on menu information which includes information on selectable contents and is obtained in advance from the first information processing terminal and transmits, in response to selection by a user on the first menu screen, an instruction indicating a selected content to the information processing terminal. The information processing method includes directly launching, upon receiving the instruction from another information processing terminal before launch, the selected content in response to the instruction.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing terminal capable of communicating with another information processing terminal Another information processing terminal displays a first menu screen based on menu information which includes information on selectable contents and is obtained in advance from the first information processing terminal and transmits, in response to selection by a user on the first menu screen, an instruction indicating a selected content to the information processing terminal. The information processing terminal directly launches, upon receiving the instruction from another information processing terminal before launch, the selected content in response to the instruction.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system including a first information processing terminal and a second information processing terminal which can communicate with each other. The first information processing terminal directly launches a content selected by a user when the user selects the content by operating the second information processing terminal while the first information processing terminal is in a non-launched state.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.